Voyage
by Enlanis
Summary: Histoire ayant comme personnage principal : Seika. Je me suis dit, que c'était bien rare étant donné son "petit" rôle dans le manga. ATTENTION -- Rating M !


Rappel :

comme on s'en doute tous, les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masami Kurumada.

cette fic est écrite sous catégorie M . Pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un petit avertissement, cela veut dire : Baston, sang, injure, sexe. Avec aussi yaoi, et yaoie (c'est quoi le féminin de yaoi pour les mangas ? bref, cette fic fera allusion aux moeurs de celle que Platon considérait comme la dixième muse, je veux bien sûr parler de Sappho.).

Genre : Général/Romance/délire taupin... (bin ouais désolé...)

On peut situer cette fic après Hadès (2 ou 3 ans après en fait), tout le monde a été ressuscité et y compris Saga et Ayoros et Sion.

Dans cette fic, j'ai considéré que Marine et Seika sont deux personnes différentes.

De plus, Seika à « intercepter » une sorte de cosmos et est maintenant un chevalier d'Athéna. Seika a brusquement appris à se battre et plutôt bien même. Elle est responsable de certaines tâches de liaisons entre le sanctuaire et d'autres lieux d'entraînement. Elle porte une sorte d'armure noire et blanche mais avec des reflets de mercure... Son signe est une hermine noire, et on peut la classer parmi les chevaliers d'argent.

l'auteur a offert à Saori... un cerveau ! bin ouais j'en avais besoin pour la fic. Ce n'est plus une jeune écervelée chiante criarde et bonne qu'à se faire capturer. C'est une véritable déesse digne et noble.

Petite liste des différents couples de cette fic :

Shina/Seiya (bin ouais !)

Marine/Aiola (re bin ouais)

Shiryu/Shunrei (un peu nieunieu mais bon...)

Mû/Shaka (C'est pas ma faute, j'ai du trop lire Destin)

Milo/DeathMask (toujours le même auteur je ferais remarquer... mais pas la même fic)

Shun/Junon (ch'avais pas avec qui le mettre le pauvre Shun...)

Hyoga/Camus (là, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais bon...)

Phoenix/Esmeralda (ressuscitée par Dèdès)

Saori/Seika (non pas taper auteur, pas taper auteur, pitié...)

Note de l'auteur (alias moi-même) Je décline toutes responsabilités quant à la pourriture de mon histoire et j'affirme qu'aucun chevalier n'a été maltraité pendant sa réalisation, (enfin presque...)

Sur ces joyeuses consignes, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt. (n'oubliez pas les reviews svp)

* * *

Chapitre premier du nom : Bin... le début quoi...

_Encore un matin. Un nouveau jour se lève. Cruel jour, tu m'enlèveras ma Seika, ma douce guerrière, pour lui faire escorter un de ces convois de jeunes recrues qui ont toujours besoin de guide pour aller dans les différents centres d'entraînement. Elle ne me reviendra que dans une éternité._ Tout en pensant, Saori, repoussa machinalement une mèche de cheveux de Seika venant troubler la contemplation de sa belle. Etant la réincarnation d'une déesse, Saori connaissait le poids des armures de ses chevaliers et la tache ardue qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Mais Seika n'aurait pas besoin de faire toutes ses escortes si les centres ne devaient pas rester cachés. _Mon amour, que tu es belle... pourquoi dois-tu toujours partir quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi à mes côtés. Ainsi va la vie..._ Saori déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Seika et sortit de leur lit pour aller préparer de quoi déjeuner avant de la voir partir.

Un peu plus tard, Seika arriva dans la cuisine dont se dégageait une agréable odeur.

« Bonjour ma déesse.

Bonjour ma lionne. As-tu bien dormi ?

Toujours lorsque je dors à tes côtés. »

Ce furent les trois seules phrases prononcées, chacune sachant le départ proche et la séparation douloureuse. Après le frugal repas, les deux amantes retournèrent dans leur chambre pour finir les préparatifs du voyage. Ayant fini bien avant l'heure fatidique, elles se retrouvèrent dans leur lit l'une contre l'autre pour profiter de ce dernier moment d'amour avant longtemps... Puis vint le moment tant redouté. Les adieux furent sobres, car aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient s'éterniser de peur de ne pouvoir accepter la séparation. La silhouette de Seika disparut au pied du Sanctuaire et Saori repensa à ces six derniers mois de pur bonheur qu'elle avait passés avec Seika.

o o o o o Flash-back o o o o o

Après Hadès, les chevaliers furent tous ressuscités et Seiya retrouva sa sœur... en enfer... Mais lors de la séance de « ressuscitage », un truc bizarre s'est produit et Seika a hérité d'un cosmos assez puissant type chevalier d'argent, ainsi que d'une armure et d'une étoile protectrice. Or donc il advint que Seika et Saori devinrent assez copines et même très copines. Chacune éprouvait d'ailleurs vis-à-vis de l'autre des sentiments qui les effrayaient et ne voulait pas les avouer. La vérité éclata néanmoins un après-midi de Mars ensoleillée (si si ça existe...) et voilà comment cela s'est déroulé. Seiya avait remarqué depuis un certain temps déjà, que sa sœur éprouvait des sentiments très fort vis-à-vis de Saori et la menaçait de les faire éclater au grand jour si elle n'allait pas d'elle-même les dire à Saori car Seiya soutenait que « la plus grande honte en ce monde ce n'est pas d'être éconduit mais bien de ne pas déclarer ses sentiments » (Thomas Day La Voix du sabre). Seika avait rétorqué qu'il devait s'occuper de ses propres affaires de cœur avec Shina et la laisser en paix. Mais le frère et la sœur firent le pari de régler leurs problèmes avant une date limite. Seiya le fit et depuis était avec Shina. Seika, quant à elle n'avait pas réussi à aborder la question avec Saori. Pour cela, elle invoquait plusieurs raisons : Saori était une déesse, elle allait avouer qu'elle aimait une autre femme, elle ne pouvait pas mélanger son travail de protectrice et amante... Seiya réfuta un à un ses pseudo arguments et commença sérieusement à penser à aller voir directement Saori. Et un jour qu'il devait se présenter devant le grand Pope (Sion) avec sa sœur, il décida de l'emmener de force voir Saori après l'entretient. D'ailleurs, l'entretient acheva de convaincre Seiya. Sion les avait mandés pour leur demander conseil pour un cadeau d'anniversaire pour les 1 an du petit Wilhem, fils de Marine et d'Aiola. Demande qui surprit les deux chevaliers mais qui reçut une réponse claire et précise. Seiya réalisa alors soudainement qu'ils commençaient tous à vieillir et par conséquent Seika et Saori feraient bien de se mettre ensemble incessamment. Alors que Sion les remercia de lui avoir accorder un peu de temps et de patience, Seika s'apprêta à partir mais Seiya la prit de vitesse :

« Grand Pope, ma sœur et moi souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Athéna, déclara formellement Seiya. Est-elle là ? et peut-elle nous recevoir ?

Bien sûr, répondit Sion un peu surpris mais ne voyant aucune raison de le leur interdire. »

Seika commençait à s'inquiéter car elle était sûre que Seiya avait l'intention de parler d'elle à Saori. Elle décida de partir précipitamment mais une main sur son avant-bras la retint fermement :

« Où vas-tu comme ça, grande sœur ? Tu viens avec moi ! » Oh dieux qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le petit Seiya. D'ailleurs, Seika ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu pareil colère dans les yeux bruns de son petit frère et prit un peu peur. Seiya en profita pour la tirer vers les appartements de Saori, sous les yeux de plus en plus surpris du Grand Pope. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, Seiya frappa énergiquement à la porte, s'annonça et rentra après la réponse de Saori. Le beau sourire de Saori se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut que son chevalier le plus dévoué traînait derrière lui sa tortionnaire de cœur :

« Ah... euh... bon...bonjours Seika... et Seiya, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Princesse, commença Seiya qui tenait toujours fermement sa sœur par le bras. Seika voulait vous voir, car elle a quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

... mmmnon... bredouilla une Seika assez déconfite et rougissant énormément, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

SI ! rugit presque Seiya.

euh... articula Saori un peu perplexe à cause de la situation qui se présentait à elle.

Tu n'as pas le choix ma sœur, siffla Seiya d'une voix d'une température digne des plus belles réussites du chevalier du verseau. Tu...vas...le...lui...dire... articula-t-il. Je te préviens que, dans l'hypothèse où c'est moi qui doit le lui dire cela risque de ne pas trop t'avantager !

mais... ce ne sont pas tes affaires Seiya ! laisse moi tranquille, répondit Seika.

Oui, bien te voir faire la gueule toute la journée, c'est pas marrant crois moi ! alors maintenant EXECUTION ! »

Seiya n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta la chambre de Saori pour laisser Seika avouer ses sentiments, avant de bien faire comprendre à cette dernière la catastrophe qui l'attendait si elle ne le faisait pas. Seika restait les yeux fixés sur le parquet de la chambre de Saori, rougissant comme la plus belle des roses rouge d'Aphrodite. Saori n'était pas non plus la fête et se concentrer intensément pour empêcher son cœur de battre des records de vitesse ( il était à la limite de devenir un cœur relativiste... désolé, blague trop nulle...).

« euh ça va, Seika ,demanda Saori. _T'avais pas plus conne comme question ma vieille ?_ se dit Saori

je...euh...oui... je... euh...bredouilla Seika, incapable de prononcer le moindre mots et faisant un effort monstre pour ne pas penser qu'elle était toute seule avec Saori dans la chambre de cette dernière...

Tu...euh..tu veux t'asseoir ... sur mon lit... euh sur une chaise oui sur une chaise plutôt... rectifia précipitamment Saori, devenant encore plus rouge que Seika et remerciant Papa que Seika avait la tête baissée.

ça va.. je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je dois repartir... répondit timidement Seika. » Car le problème était que les deux femmes ne voyaient pas leurs embarras réciproques obnubilées par l'idée de ne pas montrer à l'autre ce que chacune ressentait. Un observateur extérieur, n'aurait quant à lui, eu aucun mal à voir que ces deux jeunes femmes étaient au bord d'une apoplexie amoureuse.

« mais euh... tu... tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? d'après Seiya... demanda Saori, voulant garder, malgré sa gène, un maximum de temps Seika à son coté... et qui sait trouver le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. _QUOI ? Mais non ! c'est faux je ne l'aime pas... et pourtant...sa vue me met dans tous mes états. Je cherche à l'éviter car sinon à chaque fois je fait tous pour la voir où que j'aille, pour entrevoir sa silhouette, chercher son contact, sa peau. Je ne peux plus dormir la nuit sans que je vois son corps totalement nu dans ma tête. J'ai passé des nuits entières à la caresser en pensée, à lui souffler des mots doux à l'oreille. Quand je la croise, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer quelle beauté se cache sous sa tunique moulante qui montre la pointe de ses seins et les courbes de ses hanches. Je conjecture sur la forme de ses cuisses, sur la douceur de sa peau sur le parfum de son corps. Je veux parler avec elle pendant des soirs et des soirs de tout et de rien, ne serait ce que pour entendre sa voix. Je veux me laisser bercer par ses bras et mourir d'extases sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Je rêve de sa gorge et d'y plonger ma bouche je voudrais la serrer contre moi pendant une éternité. Pouvoir la garder à mes coté est mon plus tendre rêve et mon grand cauchemar. Je veux... _

euh... vous... vous... sentez bien Princesse ? questionna Seika, inquiète de l'aspect qu'avaient pris les yeux de Saori ». Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, sans même y réfléchir car étant perdue dans ses fantasmes, Saori s'approcha d'une Seika tétanisée, et avant qu'elle ne put comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, captura les lèvres de Seika à l'intérieur des siennes. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, après que le premier moment d'incompréhension soit passé et qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir en hurlant rouge de honte, lorsque Seika ferma les yeux et répondit avec tout son amour, au doux baiser de celle qui avait déjà pris son cœur en otage. Les deux femmes s'écartèrent un peu l'une de l'autre, mais ne se quittant plus des yeux. Seika leva lentement une main vers le visage de Saori et lui caressant tendrement la joue en murmurant :

« Je ne savais pas comment vous...te le dire, commença-t-elle. Je... Seiya me harcelait pour que je vienne te voir et tout t'avouer mais je n'avais pas le courage. J'avais peur que tu ne réagisses pas ainsi et je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir le mépris et le dégoût dans tes yeux. C'est ça que je suis « venue » te dire. Je t'aime, mon amour.

je n'ai pas d'excuses moi non plus, répondit Saori, fermant légèrement les yeux au contact de la main de Seika sur sa joue. Je ne voulais pas voir la véracité et la force des sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Et pourtant, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je n'ai pas voulu croire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, si Seiya t'a harcelé pour que tu viennes me voir et que malgré cela tu n'es pas venue, alors il va falloir te faire pardonner. Et je te conseille de commencer tout de suite, car je suis très rancunière.

Je me soumets volontiers à la punition, soupira Seika avec un doux sourire amoureux. »

Alors, une nouvelle fois, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et lentement leurs lèvres s'atteignirent.

o o o o Fin du Flash-back o o o o o

Saori était revenue s'asseoir sur son lit, tout en finissant de se remémorer leurs premiers ébats amoureux. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois. 6 mois d'amour, de plaisir et de bonheur. Mais aussi 6mois de peine à devoir se cacher des autres. Seuls quelques chevaliers connaissaient la profondeur de leur relation et mieux ne valait pas en parler aux autres. De toute manière, cela ne les regardait pas. Bien sûr, elles auraient pu dire : « on est ensemble et si cela vous dérange et bien on vous emmerde » mais Saori était la réincarnation d'Athéna et elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à dos ses chevaliers malgré leurs préjugés infondés. Mais, cette peine fondait comme neige au soleil du sourire de Seika et l'amour qui débordait de ses yeux avait le don de faire croire à Saori que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que là, elle était partie. Seika s'était découvert un don pour escorter les jeunes chevaliers vers leur centre d'entraînement depuis 2 ans déjà, et la solitude et la durée du trajet ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle avait Saori maintenant. Et cette dernière se sentait défaillir à l'idée de plus voir sa Seika pendant autant de temps.

Saori quitta sa chambre et décida d'aller voir le frère de sa belle, pour ne pas rester seule. Seiya lui avait en effet suggéré de venir les voir lui et Shina, si d'aventure, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Car avant d'être la déesse Athéna, Saori était une jeune fille bien humaine.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Suite : Chapitre deux, les aventures de Seika : le voyage commence...


End file.
